Mayuri Kurotsuchi
"Researcher with killing intent." - Tite Kubo is Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. He gained his position after Kisuke Urahara, the former captain and president, was sentenced into exile by Soul Society. His lieutenant is Nemu Kurotsuchi, his artificially-created "daughter". He is often considered to be Uryū Ishida's nemesis due to their conflicting views on life and the fact that Mayuri vivisected and killed Uryū's grandfather, Soken Ishida. Appearance Mayuri's appearance has a very skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. In the anime, Mayuri is revealed to have blue hair and golden brown eyes when unmasked. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. He repaints his make-up every morning, as he always removes it before going to bed. To escape situations in which he risks defeat, Mayuri uses a technique in which he stabs himself with his Zanpakutō, transforming his body into a liquid blob-like entity, which is incapable of fighting but impervious to harm. This ability is related to the Bankai of his Zanpakutō. He is later able to reconstitute himself, at which point his wounds are healed. His physical modifications also appear to be undone each time he reconstitutes himself, although he is heavily scarred and his ears appear to be permanently removed. Reconstituting himself from a liquid also requires him to repaint his makeup. Mayuri has performed various experiments on himself, some of which include upgrading certain body parts to function as weapons or giving him otherwise useful abilities. Mayuri seems to be ambidextrous, as he wields his Zanpakutō in his right hand and his scythe-ear in his left (often simultaneously). In the anime's Bount arc, he briefly wields his Zanpakutō left-handed as well. While other ambidextrous fighting styles have been shown in the Bleach manga, it is currently unknown whether the manga version of Mayuri would be willing to fight with his Zanpakutō in his left hand. Personality Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist. By his early actions during the Ryoka Invasion, he is displayed as one of the most sadistic and cruel Shinigami. He sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including himself. He has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn his own men (who were not aware of his plans) into human bombs in an attempt to capture Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue for experimentation. He also withheld vital information about the Bount from the other Shinigami in order to capture one as a research subject for himself. It is known that Mayuri's favorite food is pike fish, while he does not like onion. One of his free-time activities is reading every character published in Seiretei Communication. He himself publishes a serialization in the journal, titled "Effective Medication for the Brain", which apparently contains detailed instructions on preparation of medicine and their application. Surprisingly it is highly popular among the readers. In battle Mayuri likes to play with his opponent torturing little by little until they can hardly stand. This was shown with both Ishida and his espada counterpart Szayel. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing his opponent little by little and himself. He also uses it to transplant microbes or other things in case they get away. Before engaging, though, he will make a research on his possible opponents to tilt the chance of winning to his side. It is seen that before the winter showdown, he is busy reading in the library with a note on the door saying, "Enter and I'll kill you." He's been doing this everytime he fights, against the Bounts and Espadas. History ]] Little is known about the early history of Mayuri, except that he was the only prisoner in the Maggot's Nest who was considered dangerous enough to necessitate confinement in a small prison cell, chained to the wall by his ankle. He was removed from confinement at the Maggot's Nest and was requested by Kisuke Urahara to become vice-captain to the newly thought-of Research and Development Institute. Nine years later he became the third seat of the 12th Division. He later succeeded Kisuke Urahara in leading the Research and Development Institute as well as becoming captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. He also experimented on Quincy, including Sōken Ishida, Uryū's master and grandfather, in his studies. He believed that upon Sōken Ishida's death the Quincy had been entirely wiped out, and was disappointed to learn that Uryū was a Quincy because he considered his study of the Quincy complete and did not want any further Quincy specimens. Synopsis Soul Society arc During the the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society, Mayuri attempts to search for the Ryoka and use them as test subjects. During the search, Mayuri meets Uryū Ishida. He offhandedly reveals that he was the one who orchestrated the death of Uryū's grandfather, Sōken Ishida. Uryū is angered by the truth of his grandfather's death and removes his Sanrei Glove to gain the power to defeat Mayuri, though Mayuri escapes using his Zanpakutō's final ability. Shortly after he uses this particular ability, Nemu thanks Uryū for not shooting Mayuri through the head (a chest wound being the prompt for her remark), implying that anything less would be incapable of killing him. Alternatively, she may have simply been referring to the quickest method of death he could inflict, as any wound preventing him from stabbing himself would prevent use of the ability. Later he hears of Isane's announcement of Aizen's treachery after reforming, but refuses to get involved, saying that he is not interested. Bount arc Mayuri appears again during the Bount invasion of Karakura Town, and is determined to keep all information on the Bount from the other captains. Wanting a Bount test subject, he sends Nemu to give Uryū an artifact that will temporarily restore his Quincy powers in exchange for helping the Bount to reach Soul Society (which he assumes will occur.) When the other captains begin to suspect him of treason, Mayuri proves his loyalty by defeating one of the Bount, Sawatari, partly motivated by his rage over being tricked into helping them enter Soul Society. The confrontation leaves him severely injured afterward, largely due to his persistence in trying to capture the Bount alive at first. Hueco Mundo arc Mayuri later appears in Hueco Mundo to assist Renji Abarai and Uryū in dealing with Szayel Aporro Granz alongside his lieutenant Nemu. Mayuri's looks have changed since his last appearance: his ear attachments have become shorter and rounder, his chin has a longer attachment (much like the beard of an Egyptian pharaoh), and he no longer wears a hat. His hair is also styled into "horns," which when viewed from the front looks much like a pharaoh's crown, and his face paint has been patterned differently. Szayel attempts to use his Zanpakutō's voodoo ability, but Mayuri negates it by using fake organs, having studied the technique beforehand using data from bacteria he implanted within Uryū during their last battle (much to Uryū's annoyance). Szayel takes Nemu captive, but Mayuri releases his Bankai and devours Szayel with it. Szayel uses the rebirth power of his Zanpakutō to recreate himself inside Nemu, but in doing so is affected by poisons contained in Nemu's body. Mayuri, disappointed at Szayel's lack of any further abilities, explains that by recreating himself inside Nemu, he is now dosed with a sense-enhancing poison. The poison increases Szayel's senses to the point that his body falls grossly behind and cannot move, and Mayuri stabs Szayel's heart with his Zanpakutō, breaking off the blade as the ultimate torture and also as punishment for his Zanpakutō going against him. He revives Nemu with a rather odd and possibly very explicit means and has her dig out Szayel's laboratory, within which are a pair of bodies suspended from the ceiling. It is believed that those are the bodies of Cirucci Thunderwitch and Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio. Research and Inventions Unlike the inventions of Kisuke, those of Mayuri are not as well known yet. Gigai Specialization: However, one major invention is present, which is Mayuri's lieutenant and so-called "daughter," Nemu Kurotsuchi, who is the ultimate result of his Gigai and Modified Soul research. The fact that Nemu can survive toxic poisons, a pierced lung, and having all of her nutrients robbed from her, is a testament to Mayuri's own skill in Gigai creation and modification. Bount Sensor: He also creates a simple Bount sensor in the Bount arc of the anime. Though not as powerful as Kisuke's equivalent modsoul versions, it is far more effective once properly calibrated. Zanpakutō Reassignment: In an Arrancar arc Shinigami Cup Golden, Kurotsuchi is shown as having the ability to change a Zanpakutō's race and gender, and presents a catalog to Hisagi and Renji, resulting in Renji's immediate desire to have Zabimaru's form altered to that of a busty red-haired woman. Data Gatherer: He also implants his opponents with data-gathering bacteria so as to monitor them afterward, such as he did with Uryū during their fight. This was why he was able to counter Szayel's Voodoo Doll technique, by preparing for it beforehand. Fake Karakura Town: One of his greatest achievements is the creation of an exact replica of Karakura town, as he and his division are the ones responsible for its creation. ' Anti-Arrancar Mine': After rescuing Ishida from Szayel, he gives Ishida a landmine he designed which is meant to be effective against Arrancar. Ishida has recently been seen using this to battle the Espada Yammy, and it critically injured the arrancar in his sealed state; The explosion is very powerful. Powers & Abilities Master Scientist/Inventor: As the head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Mayuri is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. As Mayuri is a mad scientist embodied, he has no morals or empathy in everyday life and apparently his work is devoid of it as well. Thus he is willing to go to any length he feels is necessary to achieve his goals. He often takes no interest in issues of Soul Society and will rather engage in his research, unless personally requested by the General Yamamoto. Master Chemist: Being the current head of the Research an Development Institute, Mayuri has otherwise been shown to be an adept chemist; the results of which are listed here: *'Superhuman Drug:' Mayuri has manufactured a "superhuman drug" that can slow down a person's perception of time. The drug is kept in a bottle by him, but also inside Nemu's body, which is blue in appearance. It is able to make one second seem like 100 years for the unfortunate victim to whom it is administered. An undiluted dose of the drug causes the senses to speed up trillions of times while the relatively "slow" body fails to keep up, resulting in paralysis; on the other hand, it is implied that a diluted dose of the drug can greatly enhance the user's reaction speed. He even stated that a single droplet would have to be diluted 250,000 times to be suitable for use. .]] *'Regenerative Serum': Mayuri has also developed a "regenerative serum," which can regrow limbs upon injection, and looks like some sort of green chemical. Of course, it can be used to restore less major injuries as well, as seen with Ishida and Renji. *'Tracking Expert': He expresses the fact that he merely needs a strand of a person's hair to find them. Bleach manga; chapter 122, page 6 By using a simple chemical process he can discern the location of the person in question using their DNA is a reference. Master Strategist: Mayuri has a talent for being well prepared. He takes various precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through his various methods in order to gain a clear advantage. He seems to always have a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Body Modification Expert: It is implied that Mayuri has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons or otherwise provide him with useful abilities. *'Extension Arm': His left arm can extend out like a grappling hook. When the arm is attacked it explodes on impact, bu with his regenerative serum, this is not a problem.Bleach Episode 44 *'Hidden Kusarigama': he is able to pull part of his ear out to form a scythe attached to a rope-like ligament for use as a kusarigama. It is easily as sharp as a standard zanpakutō, and he is quite skilled in it's use. *'Environment Melding Technique': Another one of Mayuri's abilities likely achieved scientifically is his ability to meld with the color and texture of the environment. It was shown when he was attempting to track the Ryoka in Soul Society.Bleach Manga chapter 119 page 15 When he reveals himself the topical camouflage flakes away. *'Organ Replacement Surgery': Most impressively, he has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on himself and his lieutenant to safeguard them from injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than an hour. Flash Steps Expert: Mayuri was shown easily outrunning Ishida's Flying Screen Step technique after the latter stated it to be faster than flash steps. He could not, however, keep up with the Quincy when he entered the Final Form, making him at least an expert in the technique. Zanpakutō : Ksitigarbha is a bodhisattva that watches over children and the underworld. In Japan, where he is known as Jizō, he looks rather like a baby dressed as a Buddhist monk; Mayuri's Zanpakutō has what looks like a giant baby's head on it. Its hilt is wrapped in cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. Unlike most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn. :Liquid Form: Mayuri's Zanpakutō, while in it's sealed state, also has the ability to transform Mayuri into a liquid when he stabs himself with its blade. Doing so doesn't kill him, but instead simply leaves him unable to attack or be attacked, making it an effective escape tool. He reforms after a few days. It's uncertain whether this ability is entirely the product of Ashisogi Jizō, since he specifically relates the ability to himself, not opponents. His various physical modifications may have something to do with the effect. *'Shikai': Ashisogi Jizō's Shikai command is . In its Shikai, Ashisogi Jizō transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades and a guard shaped like a baby's head (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on his sword's normal hilt.Bleach manga; chapter 122, page 12 :Shikai Special Ability: The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form. The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limb's of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. Unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb. During the Bount arc, it is shown that healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis. *'Bankai': : returns Mayuri's Zanpakutō to its sealed state and produces a giant caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque baby's head and a silver halo. It emits it's own individual, red reiatsu upon release.Bleach manga; chapter 125, pages 14-15 :Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poisonous derivative of Mayuri's blood which is lethal to anyone who breathes it, aside from Mayuri and Nemu. The poison spreads through such a wide area, it is almost impossible to avoid it. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's poison is also very potent, as Szayel Aporro's body started to break down immediately after it was introduced. The poison has an antidote, which Nemu keeps behind her lieutenant badge, and Mayuri keeps on his person. Mayuri can change the composition of the poison, as well, ensuring that no foolproof antidote can ever be manufactured to cure it, and no immunity developed against it. Mayuri has also physically modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō itself so that it will self-destruct and return to its sealed state if it were to attack him, implying that it is sentient as well as organic, reminiscent of Captain Retsu Unohana's Minazuki. Retractable Blades: Numerous blades can also extend from its chest, allowing it to run through and skewer opponents. This, used simultaneously with it's poison makes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance, which is also difficult due to it's immense size. Instead of the blades, it can also apparently devour an opponent after it charges into them, killing them.Bleach Episode 199 Trivia *Kurotsuchi's last name is one of the few Shinigami names in Bleach which uses kanji based on the meaning of the name and not the sound. "Kurotsuchi" means black soil (kuro - black; tsuchi - soil), as does the kanji (涅). However, the kanji's reading (pronunciation) is "ne" or "so". *Interestingly enough, Mayuri's zanpakutō refers to Jizō(being his Japanese name), and might share many things, especially that Jizō, in the Japanese culture, watches over the children and those who suffered in the underworld (that could be a reference to Mayuri's torture with his zanpakutō). *Mayuri's extension arm resembles the "rocket punch" attack which many anime robots have, particularly the chain-tethered "Boomerang Fist" technique from the anime Mazinger Z, which was also the first anime to use a "Rocket Punch" attack and the first to use that name for it. Quotes * "Tear off, Golden Animal Ashisogi Jizō." * "I swear. Everyone here gets so worked up over the most minute details." * "Arrancar, Arrancar, Arrancar, Espada? How intriguing. Hueco Mundo is a treasure trove." * "Acquaintance? I don't know anybody from that primitive species. Despite the fact Quincy are an endangered species, I don't have the slightest interest in them." * "There is no such thing as perfect in this world. That may sound cliché, but its the truth. The average person admires perfection and seeks to obtain it. But whats the point of achieving perfection? There is none. Nothing. Not a single thing. I loathe perfection! If something is perfect, then there is nothing left. There is no room for imagination. No place left for that person to gain additional knowledge or abilities. Do you know what that means? For scientists such as us, perfection only brings despair. It is our job to create things more wonderful than anything before them, but never to obtain perfection. A scientist must be a person who finds ecstasy while suffering from that antinomy. In short, the moment that foolishness left your mouth and reached my ears, you had already lost. Of course, that's assuming you are a scientist." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male